


Cake Pops

by estellarcia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Came up with this on the spot, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Nobody is Dead, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, THEYRE ALL HAPPY AND ALIVE, Texting, for your hcs, i refuse the game is real, idk summaries, im in denial, im terrible at usernames ik shut up, kaede's sis is mentioned, no one dies, other relationships other than amamatsu is implied, rantaro's sis is mentioned, the text part is at the end, the type of parents she has is vague here, yw :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estellarcia/pseuds/estellarcia
Summary: No matter what, fate has its ways to surprise you.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede & Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede & Momota Kaito, Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Cake Pops

Kaede Akamatsu loves the idea of having a soulmate.

It's like a fairy tale - the first sentences your soulmate says to you are marked somewhere in your body, and it glows a colour that your soulmate is associated with when you meet them and they unknowingly say the words.

She was as little as 6 years old when she witnessed her classmates’ tattoos glow pretty colours when they first spoke to each other during recess. She remembers the teacher happily teaching the class about soulmates as best as they could to a bunch of kindergarteners, her two fated classmates hugging each other happily by the end of the lesson.

Kaede decided that she was ‘old enough to know’ and rushed to her parents that day demanding to read to her what her mark said on her right forearm. It read “So that’s where the last cake pop is,” and Kaede thought it was silly, and it fueled her excitement in meeting her soulmate.

When it came to middle school, she was hoping her soulmate was the quiet boy in her class. She always thought that he had really pretty eyes, and that they’d get along well. Kaede knew she couldn’t rush fate but still tried her luck in getting him to say her words by casually bumping into him with a cake pop from a store nearby. It was a silly trick, but it was worth a shot.

Eventually she relents and introduces herself to him, and finds out his name is Shuichi Saihara. To her embarrassment, he calls her out on her little stunts and asks to explain. She didn’t think that he caught on, but then again she wasn’t the best at being discreet. She hastily tells him she’ll explain after class, trying to be nonchalant. He agrees but she could see a hint of amusement in his expression.

“Akamatsu-san,” Shuichi calls for her outside, waiting for her explanation. Nearly tripping over her bag she jogs towards under the tree they agreed to meet up in. Placing her bag down, she plops beside him sitting criss-cross. Shuichi raises an eyebrow as she stays silent.

“Okay! Okay, well… I thought you looked pretty and wanted to see if we were soulmates,” She says quickly. Shuichi blinks, processing her words. Then he blushes and covers his eyes with his hat.

“Ah - um, uh… Thanks I guess? And uh… I-I already have a soulmate,” Shuichi says, fidgeting with his hat anxiously then rolling the end his pants up to his ankle to reveal bright purple ink.

“Yoink, there goes your emo hat?” Kaede reads aloud, squinting. Shuichi breathes out a chuckle before rolling it down and nodding, looking to the distance with a soft smile. Kaede’s lips turn up, nudging him teasingly.

“Is that why you started wearing your hat? To find out who your soulmate is?” She asks excitedly, leaning towards Shuichi. He stutters and tries to hide even more under his hat.

“I-I mean part of it yeah,” He gets out weakly, slouching on the tree. Kaede couldn’t believe Shuichi was also a hopeless romantic as she was, At least, that’s what she’s interpreting. She gets on her knees and shakes his shoulders, bouncing a little on her heels.

“You gotta tell me how you guys met!” She says, and Shuichi anxiously looks up to see her eyes basically sparkling, by then he knows he won’t be able to escape from her grasp without an explanation of his own.

The duo became inseparable afterwards, Kaede being invited to hang outs with Shuichi and his friends, including his soulmate. She was happy that she finally had a little friend circle with people she truly felt comfortable with. Kaede was a social butterfly but she always felt like a bother when she would talk to her peers. They even gave her the nickname ‘Piano Freak’, and had to hold down Shuichi’s anger when she told him about it.

Her little friend group - Shuichi, Kokichi, Kaito and Maki, all looked murderous when Shuichi ranted to them about what people would say about Kaede behind her back. She worked hard to calm them down, and was surprised when Kokichi offered to egg one of her peers’ houses. She appreciated and was touched by how far they were willing to go for her sake, but she didn’t want them getting in trouble because of her.

She didn’t mind the name, not really - because she knew it was true. She was always on her piano everyday, and when she was at school her fingers itched to touch keys to play her favourite pieces. She would always run to her room everyday after coming home to play something. Her family didn’t mind too much, treating it as nice background music to whatever they were doing. Her twin sister Kaori especially liked to run with her up to the room to watch her play.

She had taught Kaori at some point, practicing an easy duet piece with her. She remembers being so happy when they practiced enough to play in front of their parents, as if they didn’t hear their constant practicing late into the night. They applauded with proud smiles on their faces, and they celebrated by treating themselves to some pizza that night.

As Kaede got to know Shuichi’s soulmate better, she started to see the chemistry between them. Even though Shuichi would sometimes look exasperated by Kokichi’s compulsive lying, he didn’t seem as irritated by them as Kaito and Maki. Kaede even sometimes would get headaches when listening to Kokichi ramble on, meanwhile Shuichi just watched with affection all over his features. It was endearing to watch how they looked at each other.

But that only made her want to meet her soulmate even more. She didn’t have to wait for long though.

She is angrily munching on a bagel as she skimmed over Kokichi’s homework, wondering why he went to her to grammar check his work. _Why couldn’t you do it yourself?_ She thinks bitterly.

Kaede is currently going over schoolwork in a bakery near her house that she would always go to with Shuichi sometimes, and bought a cake pop because she would always get them with Shuichi as a joke that eventually became a routine. Shuichi was working on a case though, so Kaede was on her own - she ended up buying a cake pop on impulse. Oh well.

The old lady running the shop smiled at her sympathetically when they met eyes, and Kaede bows her head apologetically for making such a mess on the table. She sweeps the crumbs of her bagel from the table with a tissue and hastily discards it. 

Looking out the window, Kaede hadn’t realized it was already noon. She came here so early, too. The bakery was busy - many people were lining up near her, as she unfortunately chose the table closest to the entrance. Kaede decides she’ll deal with it and finish her work back home.

Taking her much needed break, she scrolls through her phone and nibbles the cake pop uselessly trying to savor it. She’s typing a message to Maki when a baritone voice startles her.

“So that’s where the last cake pop is,” The stranger speaks up, voice surprisingly close to her. She jumps and accidentally bites her tongue, the pain distracting her from the faint stinging on the forearm her head was currently resting on. She chokes a little on her cake pop.

“Wh- Ugh, you made me bite my tongue! You startled me!” She says in frustration and looks up with her vision blurred with tears. She raises an eyebrow at his open-mouth shocked expression. She ends up mirroring it when she properly looks at him.

He had many piercings that he pulled off nicely, one on his eyebrow and 5 cartilage piercings on his ear. His hazel green eyes met with plum, and they both looked at each other incredulously, some people in the bakery catching on their situation and clapping silently.

Kaede, oblivious to his reasons why he stared at her, asks, “Any reason why you decided to scare me?” She huffs, pouting. The stranger blinks and shakes his head. He opens and closes his mouth like a fish before rolling up his left sleeve, showing bright pink letters. Kaede gasps in surprise, hastily sitting up and looking at the words on her right forearm that she spent nights staring at and memorizing and sees them glowing green.

“You- ah, soulmate??” The stranger approaches her hesitantly, reading the words on her arm as she did the same with his. 

“Y-yeah??” She replies intelligently, fishing for her phone and hastily typing out rushed unintelligible texts to the group chat before nearly slamming it back down, cake pop forgotten. 

“I-I just came here to get my little sister a cake pop but… I didn’t expect this?” The stranger mostly talks to himself, and Kaede stands and grabs his hands. Her heart flutters at the contact, and she nearly malfunctions with the amount of emotions she was feeling right now. The stranger seemed to be in the same position, his ears turning a pretty pink. Wow, the world blessed her with a pretty soulmate.

“You have a sister? I do too, we’re twins and - I - um…” Kaede fumbles for a conversation starter and an excuse to hold his hands _Why are they so soft and warm oh my god--_

“Oh neat, you have a twin sister? Um… maybe we should talk about this over some coffee?” He asks, and Kaede feels like she was going to flat line. She wouldn’t mind though, at least she would die happy.

“Yeah yeah of course, um… My name is Kaede Akamatsu!” She bounces bubbly, letting go of one of his hands to snatch her phone back and leads him out excitedly, taking him to a cafe nearby.

The stranger laughs, and Kaede’s heart stops momentarily at the sound. It was quickly becoming her favourite melody. “My name’s Rantaro Amami,” he says casually, his ears still red and gazing down at their connected hands. _Amami_. She mutters under her breath, testing out the name on her lips. Amami smiles fondly as she unknowingly mutters his name like a mantra as she navigates them around the town.

“Well A-Amami-kun, I’m glad you’re my soulmate,” She turns to face him as they arrive at the front of the cafe, smiling cutely - still holding his hand. Rantaro’s heart stutters when he looks at her eyes and nods.

“Likewise, Akamatsu-san.”

  
  


~~

**Nerds - pantaluvr, sherlockholmes, makiroll, luminaryofthestars, pianogirl**

**pianogirl:** GUSY HEKPL MY SOULAMET 

**pianogirl:** I EMT HIEM

 **pianogirl:** HE SOS RETTY WH

 **sherlockholmes:** kaede are you okay?

 **pantaluvr:** kaede if you have time to be having a stroke u better have finished

 **sherlockholmes:** finished what? are you making her do your hw again?

 **sherlockholmes:** kichi we talked about this

 **pantaluvr:** dw shumai don’t worry about it she’s just helping me make a deal with the yakuza!

 **sherlockholmes:** *sigh* this better be the last time you do this

 **makiroll:** Did you seriously type out your sigh?

 **makiroll:** Anyway Kaede what’s wrong?

 **sherlockholmes:** kaede?

 **luminaryofthestars:** what’s happenign?

 **pantaluvr:** scroll up idiot

 **makiroll:** Do you want to die?

 **pantaluvr:** jeez stop texting in perfect grammar it’s intimidating

 **pantaluvr:** anyway

 **makiroll:** That’s the point.

 **pantaluvr:** ANYWAY!! worry not my dear subordinates i know how to decipher these kinds of rushed messages!

 **sherlockholmes:** ever the psychologist

 **luminaryofthestars:** what does that have to do with anything?

 **sherlockholmes:** they’re good with reading people!

 **pantaluvr:** kay i think she says that she met her soulmate and that he’s pretty!

 **makiroll:** WHAT

 **luminaryofthestars:** wHTA

 **sherlockholmes:** WHAT.

 **luminaryofthestars:** KAEFE PLS REPSONG WE NEED AN EXPLANATION

 **sherlockholmes:** maybe she’s getting to know him atm?

 **pantaluvr:** i’m going to track her phone and see what’s happening >:D its my duty to look after my subordinates after all

 **makiroll:**...I’m coming with you.

 **luminaryofthestars:** BE CAREFUL U TWO!! Give us the deets later!

 **sherlockholmes:** kaito, who’s taught you what ‘deets’ is

 **luminaryofthestars:**...Tsumugi...why

 **sherlockholmes:** *sighs*

Meanwhile back at the bakery a lady sighs as she discards a half eaten cake pop on the table.

"Young love these days..."

**Author's Note:**

> i need to write more amamatsu but my brain cant get over writers block grrr
> 
> sry its not proof read :'D


End file.
